Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(2+2n)+6(7n+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{2+2n}{)} + 6(7n+1) $ $ {-4-4n} + 6(7n+1) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -4-4n + {6(}\gray{7n+1}{)} $ $ -4-4n + {42n+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4n + 42n} {-4 + 6}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {38n} {-4 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {38n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $38n+2$